Rebellion
The Rebellion was a galaxy wide resistance to act against the Empire Founding Early Foundations The Rebellion first began earliest foundations during the Clone Wars. In which, various Republic senators, including Bail Organa, Padme Amidala, Mon Mothma, and others became wary of the amount of power Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine was gaining and formed the Delegation of 2,000. The Delegation of 2,000 acted as an group of Senators who opposed Palpatine's rule as Chancellor and of the amount of power that he was gaining. However, this "rebellion" within the Galactic Senate would not be able to come to action, as before they could act, the Clone Wars ended, and Palpatine reorganized the Republic into a Galactic Empire, placing himself as Emperor. Bail Organa's plan With the rise of the Galactic Empire, as well as the death of one of the main leaders of the Delegation of 2,000, Padme Amidala, it seemed that any chance for a rebellion was lost. However, another leader of the Delegation of 2,000, Bail Organa, decided to, in secret, aid in forming various rebel cells, or resistance groups, against the Galactic Empire. Rebel cells such as the Twi'lek Resistance and the Ghos t Crew played a large role in Bail's plan to eventually have these individual rebel cells unite against the Imperial forces. Organization Rise of an Rebellion Eventually, this plan would work, following the battle between the forces of Ahsoka Tano and Bail Organa's rebel cell, as well as the Ghost Crew against the Imperial Fleet over the lava planet, Mustafar, countless rebel cells began uniting with one another, eventually forming The Rebellion. In the next few years, Bail Organa, along with other rebel leaders, would witness as The Rebellion would proudly fight the Galactic Empire across the galaxy, gaining support from various other rebel cells and, sometime before 0 BBY, would form the Alliance to Restore the Republic, setting up a base of the jungle moon of Yavin IV. Known Members Leaders Rebellion High Command * Senator Bail Organa * Chancellor Mon Mothma * Ahsoka Tano/Fulcrum * Admiral Gial Ackbar * Princess Leia Organa * General Jan Dodonna * Admiral Raddus Fulcrums * Ahsoka Tano * Agent Kallus Lothal Rebels * Ryder Azadi * Old Jho * Morad Sumar† * Marda Sumar Ghost Crew * General Hera Syndulla * Kanan Jarrus * Ezra Bridger * Sabine Wren * Zeb Orrelios * Chopper Massassi group * General Jan Dodonna Phoenix Squadron * Ahsoka Tano/Fulcrum * Commander Jun Sato† * Captain Rex * Phoenix Leader† * Phoenix One† * Phoenix Two† * Phoenix Three† * Phoenix Four† Gold Squadron * Jon Vander * Gold Two * Gold Three† * Gold Four† * Gold Five† Free Ryloth Movement * Cham Syndulla * Numa * Gobi Glie Iron Squadron * Mart Mattin * Gooti Terez * Jonner Jin * R3-A3 Partisans * Saw Gerrera * Edrio Two Tubes Imperial Defectors * Wedge Antilles * AP-5 * Derek Klivian * Rake Gahree† * Maketh Tua† * Jai Kell * Zare Leonis * Mich Matt * Alexsandr Kallus Other Members * Alora * Ephraim Bridger† * Mira Bridger† * C-3PO * R2-D2 * Eesh Fahm * Commander Gregor * EG-86 * Darja * Kitwarr * Hondo Ohnaka * Oora * Quarrie * BG-81 * Pypey * Tseebo * Commander Wolffe * Wullffwarro * Fenn Rau * Melch * Kalani (brief ally) * B1-268 (brief ally)† * Erskin Semaj Council * Bail Organa * Mon Mothma * Gial Ackbar * Raddus * Jan Dodonna * Tynnra Pamlo * Vasp Vaspar * Nower Jebel * Antoc Merrick * Davits Draven Bases/Capitals * Lothal (capital for the Ghost Crew and Lothal Rebels) * Garel (formerly) * Atollon, Chopper Base (formerly) * Yavin IV, Great Temple of Massassi (Current and Capital Base) Category:Groups Category:Star Wars:Rebels Characters Category:Rebels Category:Characters in the Original Trilogy